The purpose of this Interagency Agreement is to provide support for management of the central, U.S. component of the Protein Data Bank. The Protein Data Bank is recognized as an authoritative database repository for macromolecular structure information. It is a collaborative effort among national and international partners, resource providers, and community groups.